Hook's Daughter
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Captain Hook has don't a lot of bad in his life. He has many regrets. But one of his wrongs comes back to do more than bite back.


**Once Upon a Time... Long Long Ago**

The village was nauseatingly busy today. Thus, leaving more work for me to keep up with or I'd not receive my next meal. I would sigh, but the Mistress of the home that houses me has eyes around to watch me. She knows who my father is. She has been best friends with my mother. But after she died in childbirth, I was to be placed in her care. That is, if my father hadn't came to port and took me into his custody. It probably would have been best if he had never came to first receive me. After all, I had to convince Mistress that I was not a pirate for over a year before she gave me any freedom.

I hadn't seen my father in person since he and his girlfriend ditched me at one of the ports his ship had docked. But I had recently learned passing gossip. It pleased me when I found out that the wench got killed right in front of him by the Dark One. Though I did not know where in his grief my father would go, I knew he wouldn't come to me. That is how I met the one and only Rumplestilskin. Apparently, father had something he needed but had indeed ran off to a foreign land with it.

"Hello dearie."

He looked me over with a devious smile on his face,

"My my. I can see the resemblance. You have your father's eyes and his dark hair."

I sighed and resisted rolling my eyes,

"Whatever it is you need from him, just get it. I must keep working."

The scowl on my face didn't budge when he giggled in a shockingly high pitch.

"And his temper too, I see."

My scowl deepened,

"Look here, Dark One. I don't like being compared to my lowly drunk pirate father. Take what you need. I have no part in his business. I haven't seen the man since I was a small child. I am now just approaching adulthood."

The dark one looked the girl in front of him. His eyes sparked with glee. He had someone before him who hated the pirate almost as much as he.

"Tell you what, dearie. Help me search for your father so that I may inflict the greatest pain imaginable and I will allow you to live in my castle. Of course you will have to make your keep by cleaning up behind yourself and managing my castle. But i will not resrrict you from any meals should you not complete your work in a timely manner. So, what do you say?"

~~~~~~ **Once Upon** **Present Day**

All the people from the Land of Untold Stories that Hyde brought with him were now in Granny's. All unfamiliar faces. But one was hidden under the hood of a cloak. One Hook was suspicious of the moment he couldn't see the face under it. So, he nudged Emma and asked if the name of the hooded person had been recorded. Shaking her head, they made their way to where the figure was standing and cornered them. The person said no word but looked at them through the shadow of the hood. Hook took the polite route, thinking the person could just be shy.

"Excuse us, but we didn't get your name with the others."

The figure shifted, the head tilting to one side and shoulders shaking as if amused. Emma tried then,

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us your name. No one will hurt you. If it's Hyde you're afraid of, he won't harm you."

A laugh came from the hood, a feminine one. A familiar laugh that sounded remarkably similar and different but haunted Hook all the same. It dawned on him in that moment as the hood was taken down and blue eyes that matched his own met his. The smile on her face not even remotely innocent. Emma eyed the girl who barely looked much older than a teenager. She saw her boyfriends eyes in the girls and warning bells went off in her head. The girl laughed again and bounced on her feet,

"Hello again father. It's been such a long, long, long, long, long, long time. Over a century if I am correct."

Emma looked shocked between the girl and Hook. He had never mentioned a daughter. He never mentioned anything about ever having a kid, even though she was fully grown. Hooks face was stuck between shock, worry, and guilt.

"An-An-Andromeda?"

Her bright blue eyes looked electric as they stared intently at his.

"Well, don't you look surprised to see me. I guess you thought I was dead. I probably would have been had I not been saved."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,

"Hyde saved your life?"

Andromeda looked at Emma with little interest,

"No, the man who saved me was more of a father to me than my own ever was. He made part of me what I am before you today."

Emma could feel it, the darkness around the girl. Dread filled her as she had a hunch on who raised her.

"Rumplestilskin? He's not a good father."

The girl snapped her eyes to Emma and hissed,

"Oh please, like this man was any better. He abandoned me. Did he tell you that Savior? Did he tell you how he left me in some port and never returned. I waited years for him to come back and he never did. At first I blamed Milah. Then I realized, he never wanted a child, least of all a five year old daughter. Rumplestilskin put food on my plate every day and taught me more about life than our dear Captain ever did. And then I find out that you took in Milah's son, Baelfire, for a time after you abandoned me. So, I get it now. A captain would want a son to carry on his reputation and a daughter would only give him too many responsibilities that pirates are not capable of."

Hook looked with regret at his daughter and turned to Emma,

"I should have told you about her, but I didn't want anyone to know...I was a terrible man Emma. I still am. No matter what good I've done, I still did things like this and I have not deserved the mercy I was given."

He faced his daughter who looked slightly amused,

"Andromeda, I failed you as a father. I never had a great example in my youth, but what I did to you is something I cannot atone for."

The young woman took a few smooth steps towards Killian with a smirk on her face.

"This is going to be more fun than we had initially though."

With that she laughed whole-heartedly and disappeared in a cloud of red and black smoke. Hook stared at the spot his daughter once occupied and the ghost of rememberance crossed his face. Emma touched his arm and he flinched. He remembered his daughters face was he left her on that port. How she cried and the last sound of her voice he had heard then was her crying his name was the ship sailed out to sea.

Snow and Charming came to Emma's side,

"What happened? Who was that girl?"

Hook swallowed and snapped towards the three with a hard gaze. Anger had began to set in. Rumplestilskin raised his daughter. This was information he could have used against him from the very start. Now, he wanted to find the Dark One and demand answers,

"Her name is Andromeda Jones, and she is my daughter."

A plate crashed behind them and Henry stood staring at Hook in disbelief,

" _She_ is your daughter? You never told anyone...she's older than me...than my mom...she came from the Land of Untold Stories...she's been lost since before I was born, before my mom was even born..."

Still in shock, Henry wandered over to Violet and she pulled them out of view to talk. Snow and Charming were in disbelief.

"Hyde said that he was bringing some of his friends. What if she's already against us?"

Hook looked menancing,

"I'll get the answers I-we need from the bloody crocodile."


End file.
